White Men in Black Suits
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Everclear Series, A wedding puts everyone into a 'talking' mood and protective mode, and brings the drama out. JJ/Emily, Izzy/Tara. AU
1. Chapter 1

Once everything was unpacked and everyone had a room it seemed everyone went their separate ways, Izzy and Jaden had gotten into the water as fast as they could while JJ and Emily relaxed on the deck with JJ's parents. Mark and the team went into the town to find the hotel. Tara and found her way outside with a book and was sitting in the sun reading very happy.

x-x-x

Izzy walked in the door her hair pulled back was soaking wet, she set the Jet Ski key down on the china cabinet.

"Izzy, where's Jaden?" JJ asked Izzy smiled and turned around to show Jaden clinging to her like a drowned monkey. JJ laughed and peeled him off her. Jaden turned in her arms and clung to her like his life depended on it.

"He wrapped his legs around me after a minute or two of being out there."

"What are you Jaden, a mini monkey?"

"Scared." He stuttered out.

"Aw don't be scared little man what's the worse that's going to happen?" Emily asked ruffling his hair.

"I…don't know. You never go out mommy, how would you know?" Jaden asked.

"Oh I've been out there plenty of times." Emily said giving JJ a pointed look.

"Oh god here she goes kids, another rant."

x-x-x

(About 14 Years ago)

Emily held on to the back handlebars of the Jet Ski that were one too small and two, in a very bad spot. She was scared, it's true she didn't like not being in control of what was happening, sure she trusted JJ with her life but this… being out in the middle of a lake with so many other boats around her was scary. Plus the Jet Ski being so old and notorious for breaking down, and being tipsy made it worse. JJ pulled the craft into the shore and hopped off.

"Ready for food?"

"You can eat after that?"

"Yeah, eat then right back out on the lake." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "It's not that bad, any way if you want I can send you out by yourself later, it's a much better ride." Emily sighed and got off the Jet Ski letting JJ hook it to the dock so it wont float away. JJ poked Emily's stomach and took off running up the stairs to the house insuring a chase between herself and Emily. Emily quickly caught up and tackled JJ to the ground tickling her.

"If you kids ever want to eat I suggest you stop horsing around and come up." JJ's mom leaned over the deck railing smiling. Emily liked JJ's mother, she was very calm and funny and did great with Izzy.

"Be right there Mrs. Jareau." Emily said leaning down to kiss JJ, before helping her to her feet. She warped an arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs to the deck and in the house.

"I already fed Izzy and she's down for a nap." JJ's mother smiled.

"Thank you." Emily smiled, even at five Izzy liked to nap, especially when she'd been playing all day, which she had.

"There's all kind of food in the kitchen help yourselves." She left the house to go sit back out on the deck. JJ made her way over to the kitchen pulling out bread, and lunchmeat.

"Sandwiches ok?"

"Perfect." Emily smiled getting out chips and condiments. They made their lunch with only a little mess. Once finished eating they joined JJ's parents out on the deck smiling.

"Can I trust that you two cleaned up after yourselves?"

"Yes mom." JJ grinned.

"Good because god knows how much your mother hates cleaning." JJ's dad piped in. "Your brothers just arrived too Jen, you should go see them."

"I think I will." JJ smiled and took Emily's hand dragging her along to meet her brothers. When they turned the corner of the house to get to the front yard they were met with two huge guys running full force at them screaming.

"I'm going beat you!"

"No way! I always win!" The two ran down the hill to the stairs pushing each other as they went down to the lake, and jumped off the end of the dock simultaneously. Emily smiled and was shocked as JJ started after them.

"Jay wait!" Emily yelled and followed. They quickly joined the horseplay in the water.

"So Jennifer are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The larger blonde asked swimming over to Emily.

"Emily this is my brother Jonathan and that's Michael, guys this is Emily." JJ smiled and climbed on Jonathan's back.

"Well welcome to the home Emily." Michael said lifting Emily up setting her on the dock.

"Don't you dare Michael!" JJ yelled, pushing away from Jonathan who grabbed her arm.

"Aw come on Jay we always have to." Michael smiled at his sister then turned back to Emily. "So Emily, obviously you like our sister." Emily just nodded. "But you see we raised her kind of roughly, hence the whole tomboy FBI woman she is today." JJ huffed and kicked at Michael. "Are you…good enough is our question, can you handle our baby sister?"

"I'm older!" JJ yelled.

"Sure JJ, sure." Jonathan smiled.

"Hmm am I a good enough handler for you Jay?"

"One of the best." JJ smiled, Michael climbed up next to Emily picking her up and jumped into the water.

"Michael!" JJ pulled away from Jonathan and jumped on Michael's back when he surfaced beating on his back. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey!" Michael said laughing; he grabbed JJ and flipped her over his shoulders.

"Let her go Mikey." Emily said leaning against the dock.

"Oh I'm scared." Michael joked. Emily grinned and dunked him under water, as she did he let JJ go.

"Cheating!" Michael yelled when he surfaced again.

"Alls far in love and war!" JJ grinned at Emily's words, from her spot on the dock, Emily swam over to her lifting herself up to kiss JJ.

"Alright, we don't need to see." Jonathan laughed splashing water at them.

"Aw nothing you haven't seen before Jonny." JJ stuck her tongue out at her little brother.

"Boys I hope your not leaving those bags in the car for us to get." Their father yelled down at them, the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on Em, let's go back out on the Jet Ski, maybe even you can get out on your own." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be a sight." Emily pulled herself up and walked with JJ back to the Jet Ski pulling it back out to deeper water.

"Alright you know your gas, start, stop, how the key goes in?" JJ said putting a life vest back on Emily while hooking the key strap to her.

"Yep." Emily said sitting on the Jet Ski as JJ pushed them off, she leaned over Emily kissing her.

"Alright go." JJ said jumping off pushing Emily off further as she started it up.

"Hey!" Emily yelled scared to go out by herself.

"Just go you'll be fine!" JJ yelled at her and watched as Emily sighed and waited for a break in traffic to go out on the lake.

"How long does it take to get the boat up and running again?"

"About five minutes, why?"

"We might want to start it up." JJ smiled watching Emily make her way across the lake.

"Aw have faith Jay."

"Oh I have faith in her, but that machine? That thing is so old and always stalls with all of us… and it's the forth of July its always packed. This year is the worse."

"She's fine, look at that a natural!" Jonathan pointed to Emily, who had picked up speed and was jumping the wake of a boat which JJ had pointed out at an uncle of hers earlier and that it was safe to tail them.

"I hope so." JJ smiled watching Emily, her feet dangling off the dock and in the water. Mike and Jonathan joined on either side of her.

"Hmm I'd say there is something different about this one Johnny what do you say?"

"Oh very different."

"Ugh you two never shut up do you?"

"You love her."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I…You can't help who you fall in love with."

"So scripted."

"No, safe!" John poked at JJ. "Tell us."

"Because she started as family, now…I love her as much as I can and she loves me, and so does Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Your niece." JJ grinned, yeah technically not yet but JJ hoped soon.

"No way!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yup five years old sleeping in your room at the moment." JJ grinned and Michael hugged her.

"Yeah, if you bring a five year old with you, your so in love with her." JJ just smiled at his words as Emily pulled the Jet Ski back in to their dock. JJ laughed as she pulled the key out instead of using the off button.

"You shouldn't do that!" Don yelled from shore and JJ glared at him.

"Shut up Don at least she knows how to put the key back in." JJ yelled. Don was their cousin's husband who didn't get along with most of them, he was stuck up and stupid.

"She shouldn't even be on that!" Don scoffed and JJ stood up walking over to him.

"You best keep your mouth shut, god knows how many times I had to drag your sorry ass out of the water last year, and cover for you while you were out to play." JJ warned him then made her way over to Emily wrapping her arms around her waist. "You did great Emily."

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave that to you." Emily smiled and kissed JJ. JJ smiled and took Emily's life vest and the key going out on the Jet Ski herself.

"So boys…" Emily grinned joining them in the water.

"So…"

"So…." Michael grinned, "We wanna meet this child of yours."

"Oh you do you?" The boys grinned and nodded. "Hmm….let me watch your sister for a bit then I'll take you to meet her. Deal?"

"Sure." They went back to horsing around in the water as Emily watched JJ effortlessly maneuver around the boaters and other jet skiers, she was amazed at how perfectly she executed every move. She didn't even blink as she turned and attacked a swell of waves, claiming them as her own, or when the other Jet Ski came riding up next to her and they synced moves perfectly. Emily wondered at one point if JJ was actually racing a newer jet ski, she was almost laying flat on the seat and edging out the other jet ski but the 20 year old machine couldn't keep up. Emily was shocked when she was lifted off the dock and found herself staring at the butt of someone's swim trunks.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emily pounded on her 'attackers' back.

"Nope you're showing me my niece." Jonathan said and Michael pushed him.

"Dork!" he yelled.

"What?"

"She's not married to our sister! Thus the child isn't anything to us except whose sleeping in my bed!"

"Dear god, don't say it like that!" Emily yelled trying to block the images that popped in her mind. Jonathan set Emily down and Emily walked into the house going to get Izzy.

"Izzy." Emily laid down on the bed next to Izzy, "Time to wake up I don't want you sleeping all day, I want you to meet your uncles." Emily smiled, she liked the idea of Michael and Jonathan as Izzy's uncles, and JJ's parents as her Grandparents. Izzy moved over and cuddled into Emily. Emily smiled picking her up, she carried her out to the deck to meet the two larger males of the family.

"Izzy, honey, these are your uncles Jonathan and Michael." Izzy lifted her head and looked over at them.

"Mommy there's three."

"She can count!" Michael said shocked.

"Yeah better than you." Jonathan laughed, "Yes kids generally learn to count early on in life dork."

"Oh, that's Don, he's not an uncle, he's a…" Emily looked for the word but didn't know what to call him. "He's like one of grandma's friend's kids," she said adding more quietly. "You don't really have to be nice to him." Emily didn't notice that JJ came up behind her and rested her head on her other shoulder.

"So you got Izzy up without me?"

"Sorry but her uncles wanted to meet her." Emily smiled at JJ.

"That's alright, I suspected that they would soon." JJ smiled and took Izzy from Emily, resting her head on Izzy's.

"Izzy these are my dorks of brothers." JJ smiled at them. "And Don my cousin's husband… Hey where is my cousin?"

"She'll be over later, she and her mom are cleaning."

"Why aren't you helping mister?" JJ's mom asked looking up at him.

"Because Jane a woman's place is in the house." Don wasn't expecting the slap he received from her and Emily. Taking the 'safe' rout in his mind he went at Emily. Izzy screamed in JJ's ear, Emily kicked Don in the pit of the stomach, and the boys set him on the deck on his ass.

"Don't hit women, it's not nice." Emily said getting in his face. Don's lip curled up in anger and huffed. "And don't you ever, ever threaten me in front of my child again or I'll do worse damage than I just did." Emily whispered in his ear.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau I hope whatever the hell your doing you'll drop it this instant and come hug my ass!" A voice called from the living room in the house, JJ turned around and smiled.

"Well I would but it might cry when it hits the deck." JJ grinned walking over to the door wall, letting her cousin outside.

"Aw look at that! I leave you alone for a few months and you find a… gezz a 5 year old!" She laughed hugging JJ, when she pulled back she kissed her temple.

"Natile this is Izzy and Emily." JJ said introducing them.

"Well hi there Izzy, what a pretty name for such a lovely little girl." Natile smiled at Izzy who smiled back. "And Emily, finally I get to meet you, I've heard so much about you, mostly bad but who's counting?" She smiled brightly and winked.

"Nice to meet you too Nat, I've heard a bit too. Good to know JJ has a handler when I'm not around." Emily said earning a laugh from the platinum blonde.

"Ah very good! I'm glad I'm officially off duty now! It's hard keeping up with this one!" Natile threw her arm over JJ's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Ok what is it gang up on JJ day?" JJ asked giving Nat a pointed look.

"No, that's tomorrow, hope your looking forward to it." She gave her a grin.

"Mommy…" Izzy said squirming in JJ's arms. JJ smiled and set Izzy on the ground.

"Be careful around the edges Isabel." JJ warned. They watched as Izzy moved carefully around the deck toward Don, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and looked him square in the eye.

"Don't you hurt my grammy!" She said and stomped her foot before retreating over to Jonathan who picked her up. The boys laughed and took Izzy back down to the lake to play.

"Remember she's only five!" Emily yelled after them, praying the big lugs of men wouldn't hurt her child.

"Don't worry too much, they work well with kids." Natile said.

"Good to know."

"Well they are just over grown kids themselves." JJ laughed. She hooked an arm around Emily's waist and her other around Nat. "Come on girls, lets go see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves in."

x-x-x

(Present Time)

"Oh and the trouble we got in!" JJ laughed. "Never in my life did I realize how much trouble I really was till that weekend."

"Oh like what?" Izzy asked, one eyebrow rose.

"See that's for me to know and you to not find out." JJ smiled hooking Izzy's chin with a single finger.

"Sex, jail, alcohol." Izzy laughed walking away from them.

"Excuse me, young lady! For one we were old enough for all those but no…well mainly no!" Emily said.

"Oh Emily it's no use." Natile walked in and sat on the couch. "Kids it's true, your mothers are sex addicts." Nat said regretfully.

"Nat!" JJ yelled and jumped on her cousin.

"Just like old times." Emily laughed rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm going to take this monkey downstairs for a bath, then go find Tara." Izzy said flipping Jaden upside-down in her arms, making him laugh. Emily nodded smiling at them.

"Good idea, I think your mother may be busy for a while." Emily laughed and joined JJ and Natile on the couch.

"So girls, what is our plan for this evening?"

"Well I was thinking of stealing the Jet Ski key from your child and heading out on the lake for a bit."

"Oh dear god, please don't! All she's wanted to do is be out there, come on Nat you remember being that young." JJ said looking up at her. "Just lets go hit the town."

"The town? Gezz JJ where have you been all your life."

"Hmm…chasing girls?" Emily smiled wrapping her arms around JJ pulling her close to her.

"I grew up here, we all know that. It's a town, we could go to the bar."

"We could, but…" Natile looked between Emily and JJ, hoping over the back of the couch she grabbed the key and ran out the door. "I'd rather swim!" Emily laughed as JJ scowled at her cousin.

"She always does that you know."

"Yes Jennifer I know." Emily kissed the top of JJ's head, smiling as she relaxed against her. They looked up at Tara who had fallen asleep in the sun curled up on the lounge chair, Ra, Raiden and Nico laying on the deck next to her, Emily smiled and kissed the top of JJ's head. For now they had the time to relax and be a family, she wasn't going to waste the time.


	2. Dont Stop Me by Queen

Emily watched Nat and JJ get dragged around the lake behind the boat and wondered how they did it, both in their 30s she was amazed at them. Izzy sat between them all three had huge grins on and you could hear their laughter, it warmed Emily's heart.

"Grandpa when's my turn?" Jaden asked from his spot on the boat, on Tara's lap.

"Soon Jaden, let your mom and aunty take their turn first, it's not every year they jump on a tube." Paul smiled at Emily and then turned back to his driving. Emily grinned as the three women laughed harder as they hit waves, then all three of them were in the air coming down hard to the water. Tara's eyes widened as it all happened making Emily smile.

"Paul you lost them." Emily chuckled as they all surfaced laughing even harder. The boat swung around and idled up to them.

"You all ok?" Paul asked as Emily flipped the ladder down for them.

"Hell yes we are." JJ said as she got on the boat and pulled a nice dry Emily to her. "That was so much fun dad." JJ grinned as she kissed Emily, then pushed off the boat and dragged both of them into the water.

"Hey!" Emily yelled as she threw her hair back from her face as she surfaced. "That was so not cool." JJ grinned and swam over to her kissing her lightly.

"I love you." Emily grinned.

"I love you too."

"My turn!" Jaden grinned as Paul smiled at him.

"Alright, you and Izzy can go." Paul helped Jaden over the back and onto the tube. "Remember to hold on tight, k little buddy? You want to go Tara?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Ok Grandpa." Jaden smiled. Izzy flopped down onto the tube and looked at her mothers.

"In the boat or it leaves without you."

"She's right girls." Paul agreed and Emily pulled JJ over to the boat.

"Where's Nat?" JJ asked getting on the boat.

"Up front." Tara informed them and JJ looked over the front of the boat, sure enough there was Nat trying to climb onto the boat with the front dock ropes.

"Stop goofing off Nat." Emily said and helped pull her up.

"Me? Who was just in the water making out like two teenagers?" Nat asked making Emily turn deep red.

"Ready you two?" Paul asked and the women all took a seat, Emily pulled JJ down on top of her. JJ rolled to look at Emily, she grinned and kissed her.

"I couldn't be any more happy then right here, right now." Emily felt a little choked up but smiled anyway and kissed JJ again.

"I am glad to call you my wife Jennifer." Neither woman noticed that Nat and Tara moved to the back of the boat to give them some peace.

"You're daughter did well uncle Paul." Nat said and Paul nodded.

"I never thought I'd see her so happy." Nat nodded remembering back to when they were still young and JJ told her she was gay.

x-x-x

(Many years ago)

"Knock knock?" Nat said as she walked into JJ's apartment.

"Hey Nat, be right there." JJ said as she walked from the bathroom in a mini skirt and bra.

"Take your time, I'm early."

"You're always early." JJ said grinning around the corner.

"So after dinner you still wanna hit up the club?"

"That's the plan isn't it?" JJ asked and Nat smiled.

"Yeah you're right yet again." JJ finally came into the room fully dressed. "Damn girl, dressing to kill?"

"I figure if I'm going to look tonight, I'm going to try to get looks too." JJ smiled and hugged her cousin. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Nat smiled and hugged JJ tightly. JJ drove them out to the olive garden a few miles from her place, they got a table and ordered talking over small things.

"Alright Jen, what's up? You almost never ask me to come talk and then drag me to eat." Nat asked and JJ became nervous, she couldn't even look at her cousin.

"Nat… you've known me forever, we're best friends, sisters really. I… I'm not sure how to tell you this." Nat grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"JJ, it's me just tell me."

"Nat I'm gay." JJ watched her cousin for a reaction, slowly her cousin pulled away from her.

"You… what?" Nat looked up at her, knowing exactly what her cousin said. "But all those times we went out looking for guys?"

"I was never really looking at the guys."

"All the times you…" She thought about it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner kid! I would've said lets go hunting in better areas!" JJ beamed at this and switched sides to hug her cousin.

"I love you Nat."

"I love you too dork. This so does explain why you beached the Jet Ski last year though, I knew you were looking at that nice piece of ass on the beach." JJ blushed and Nat laughed. "Aw you get caught?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Taking this so well."

"Honey, you're my cousin, sister, best friend, just because you chase skirt doesn't change anything, and you obviously have been for awhile, you're the same Jennifer Jareau that I know and love."

"Still thank you."

"Now remember you still have to provide grandma with grandbabies." They both laugh.

"Yeah I'm not so sure on that, I might not ever find that person." JJ said solemnly.

"Don't think like that Jay, you will. You'll fall in love and then gush to me about them, and I'll love every minute of it."

x-x-x

(Present)

"Dad… Dad!" JJ yelled at her father before pushing him out of the way and taking the wheel to turn and get her kids.

"Sorry Jen."

"It's ok." Izzy had Jaden on her back to keep his head above water. As the boat swung around Izzy grabbed onto the rope and let Nat pull them in. Izzy let Jaden crawl up the ladder first and watched as JJ wrapped him in a towel, then ushered him over to the front for a seat. Emily helped Izzy up and she sat down on her mother's lap.

"Aw look I'm still able to sit on your lap."

"Ah, don't I'll break!" Emily pushed at Izzy's back, her remark making Izzy huff.

"You think I'm fat?"

"Aw come on Izzy, you know that's not what she was saying." Tara smiled taking Izzy into her lap.

"Why won't you go out with us?" Izzy pouted and Tara chuckled.

"I my dear, am already sore." Tara smiled.

"That's ok, we'll get more pain killers, come on you'll love it." Izzy grinned pulling Tara up and to the back of the boat. JJ handed Tara the life vest she had on and smiled.

"We'll watch over you." She promised as Tara rolled her eyes and clipped the vest on. With all three kids on the tube the women looked at one another.

"Tara falls first." Nat said.

"No way, she's scared she's going to hold on tighter than anyone. I say Jaden." JJ said.

"I have to disagree, Izzy, she tries to fall out." Emily said and all three women agreed to the set terms of five dollars before turning back to the kids.

"So have I told you two that you raised your daughter well?" Natile said.

"Yes, but why this time?" Emily smiled.

"She did almost as well as JJ did choosing a wife."

"Almost?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is scared to go on a tube at what nineteen years old?"

"True." Emily smirked and Natile nudged her shoulder.

"She's really great isn't she?"

"You should take her out sometime, get to know her."

"Get to scare her you mean." Nat smiled.

"That too." Emily chuckled.

"Don't worry the boys and I already have a plan set for that."

"Good."

"We promise not to scare her too much." Nat said. "Anything we need to know before hand?"

"Her mother is a grade a bitch." Paul said making Nat laugh. "It's true! She kicked Tara out."

"What?"

"She's been living at our place for a while now."

"A long time." JJ corrected Emily. "She shares a room with Izzy and has her own."

"Gezz… How long?"

"Since we got the puppies." Emily said and Nat shook her head.

"God that's hard."

"Tell us about it." JJ chuckled.

"She's nothing like Don right?"

"Not a lick."

"Good, I still wanna talk to her."

"She'll do fine with anything you throw her way." Paul said, looking at Nat. "She is one of the most caring people I have ever met."


	3. Only wanna be with you by volbeat

Tara looked up at Jonathan when he sat next to her, she smiled he was a great guy.

"Hey John."

"How you doing Tara?"

"Good just sitting here thinking." She said, she found she really liked the peace and quiet of the lake after wake hours; it was the perfect place to unwind and look back at the day.

"Yeah, about?"

"Everything, mainly how weird everything is suddenly I'm part of a family, a real one."

"Yeah," He smiled at the young girl. "I remember Emily telling me the same thing, you remind me a lot of her."

"Yeah I hear that a bit."

"You should've seen her when we all met."

"Hey John, I know it's kind of calling it close but Mike is standing behind Iz, would you… for me?" Tara asked looking at the older man, he smiled at her.

"Sure Tara, just one thing."

"Anything."

"Why do you think I won't make it?" She heard a voice behind her and knew who it was instantly, she jumped up and hugged Trace."

"You're supposed to be in Texas." She said.

"Well we couldn't let our boy miss this." Jackson said smiling at Tara, Jordan and Jason were all behind him.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged each of them.

"Hey we only did it for the free beer." Jason joked and Tara laughed.

"Gezz leave you for awhile and you look like a wild child." Trace laughed looking his sister up and down.

"Oh Izzy convince her to get drug around the lake a few good times, your sister here is not a natural." John joked and Trace laughed.

"I could've told you that." He smiled and looked at Jonathan. "Sorry, Trace by the way."

"I knew, you look alike." John smiled and headed up to the house. "Someone said free beer?" He said to the three other boys who all joined him.

"He seems nice." Trace said sitting next to Tara.

"He is, it's their uncle, JJ's brother." Tara said, looking back out on the lake.

"How's it going?"

"It's different."

"You invited mom and dad." Tara looked up at him. "Mark told me."

"Yeah well I'm still their daughter." She said sadly.

"Mark's a good guy… let me take over for walking you down the isle."

"Oh and what makes you so sure I want you walking me down the isle?"

"Cause I'm just that smart, you want him standing behind you anyway."

"This is going to be weird as hell isn't it?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He smiled and looked out at the water. "So that's the place?" Trace said looking at the open yard across the water.

"Yeah thankfully family now owns it." Tara smiled looking at the open yard "We wanted it here but the yard isn't large or flat enough, so we found out Elizabeth's brother own that lot."

"Come on." Trace said taking off his shoes and shirt, he ran down the dock and jumped in the water, Tara following quickly behind him. They swam at a fairly good pace. Tara pulled herself up onto the dock next to Trace she looked up at him and huffed. They swam across the lake to the open lot.

"You are crazy you know?"

"Oh I know, but that was easy, plus you followed."

"Yeah sure."

"Just wait you have to go back."

"Hey Trace look." Tara said looking across to the house; Izzy was sitting on the dock with Mark, Jaden and the dogs in the water. The adults were all on the deck watching, and talking. Trace's army buds were also up there.

"So I'd say you picked a great family to be absolved into but you really didn't pick them."

"No, its not like I was looking for a family, had I been we'd be at Mark's right now."

"You want to know how they are?"

"No."

"Should I tell you anyway?"

"Fine."

"Dad's a wreck, mom's just, the same."

"That doesn't help." Tara huffed and Trace nodded.

"Dad might come." Trace said before jumping in the water.

"What?"

"He won't really… he doesn't want anything. You're still his child."

"Why does he even want to show up?"

"He loves you."

"Bull." Tara said before starting to swim back Trace rolled his eyes and followed.

x-x-x

Izzy watched Nico swim in the water while Ra and Raiden stayed in the shallows. Mark sat next to her sticking his feet into the water.

"Tell me about… Carson." She asked and Mark sighed.

"I joined their group after Tara knew him for a long time, but I was interested in seeing if I could date Tara, Carson didn't like that. Mark looked at Tara across the lake. "Soon he wasn't fitting in the team as well as I was, Tara stuck by his side though. Then one day he attacked me, pulled a knife on me, Tara convinced me not to press charges but I never talked to him again. Since Tara knew him longer she kept taking the abuse. Then when Casey's death got pinned on her she stopped taking his crap. She was only filling a favor with that race. I filled a favor being there too, to her."

"That's why you were there?"

"Yeah."

"How long did they not talk?"

"She doesn't have feelings Iz." Mark looked at her.

"I know."

"You do."

"And… what did you do?"

"What?"

"When Casey died."

"I helped her through, we still only barely knew another then. Though after we were buds." Mark laughed "She spent a lot of time at my place, dad thought we were dating till she laughed in his face, and told him. He was so proud of her. It was good for her."

"I'm glad they're coming." Izzy said Mark nodded.

"She is too, only real parents she ever had." Mark said "Aside from yours."

"I know what you meant." Izzy said before standing up. "Thanks Mark, for just being there you know."

"I know." Mark said as Izzy jumped in, he watched Izzy swim out to Tara. Trace pulled himself up next to Mark.

"Good to see you again Mark."

"You too Trace. How's life?"

"Eh, no different." Trace said before helping Nico up on the dock. "So I hear you have a girl."

"Sure do."

"You thinking about…."

"Nope. Love her but right now we're young."

"Alright good man." Trace laughed.

x-x-x

Nat looked down at the younger kids down by the lake. She didn't like anything she saw and she made sure everyone knew.

"Jennifer I hate this."

"Shut up Nat." JJ said, it wasn't the first time Nat said this in the last five minutes.

"Jenny come on look at it, that's your daughter down there getting… I don't even wanna know."

"Funny, who told who not to marry who?"

"Not the same."

"It is. Look she's a smart kid, been living with us for a long enough now, she'll be fine."

"Oh come off it Jay, you know they're just kids wanting to fu…"

"For god sakes! Nat look at them, truly look at them, do you see that?"

"No."

"Child look see how it looks just right, how everyone but… that's it… you're going to take her out tomorrow." JJ said grabbing her beer before slamming the sliding door to go inside.

"Thanks Nat, piss JJ off leaving me to fix it." Emily said standing up.

"No, I got it." Nat said following the pissed off blonde, she knew she went out the front door. Natile followed quickly, she sat next to JJ on the edge of the revean looking down at the creek, Nat put an arm around JJ.

"You remember before I got married, you asked me if I was sure?"

"Actually it was 'if you want to walk out we can do that, I know where to get beer.'"

"Yeah, and I didn't answer you so you grabbed me and started walking me out."

"You weren't sure I wasn't going to let you throw your life away."

"I regret saying stop."

"Don't."

"I do.. had I listened I wouldn't have been married to that man."

"You had good and bad times. You loved him once."

"Yeah but I still wish I had listened." Nat sighed. "That's why I'm so worried, what if its just puppy love?"

"You should talk to Tara, get to know her." JJ said taking a drink. "She's a good kid. Knows where her head is. She's… she saved your niece." JJ said.

"It's like how weird you felt when I got married, and me, you. I'm worried."

"Have you seen her and Izzy interact?" Natalie shook her head. "Tonight we promised to watch that crappy Disney movie with Jaden… watch them."

"Not fantasia again." Nat groaned and JJ laughed. "How we gonna fit everyone in there?" Nat said referring to the basement.

"Kids take the floor, plus mom and dad will be out."

"Oh date night?"

"More like there are over a dozen people in our house save us." JJ said laughing.

"Right."

x-x-x

Tara walked down the stairs behind Izzy, the family had gathered in the basement for movie night. When they got down there, there was barely any room. The adults had seats on the furniture or table while the kids and dogs had the floor. Tara made Mark move over and she laid down pulling Izzy to her. Izzy laid her head down on Tara's shoulder, Trace was laying by her feet she saw him look up and smile at her. Trace moved a little more and handed Tara the candy box that he had. Tara smiled and took the box mouthing thank you to her brother. Nat watched her niece interact with the young girl. She had immediately curled into her side, her head resting on Tara, who was softly playing with Izzy's hair. Nat smiled Izzy really loved Tara and from what she could see Tara was so far in love with Izzy that Nat didn't really need to worry.


	4. Note

A/n: I hate doing these, but I have to this time. My laptop is broken, we don't know if it's for good or what, we should be getting it checked out sometime soon. If all else fails I'll be getting a new one and pulling the hard drive from my old one. Thing is all my documents for my stories are only on my laptop because I'm smart and haven't backed up since last may. I shall try to figure something out I have a bit hand written but my stories; Memories, and In Your Honor aren't gonna be touched for a while. Letters 2 might be since I haven't had anything written anyway, and White men in black suits, well that's mainly hand written with the exception of the chapter I was about to post but I can fix that I think. So if it takes me forever to post I am very sorry. Oh and back up your files it really is a good idea. Thanks. Jess


	5. Angel of Harlem by U2

Nat walked out on the deck, she had been watching Tara for the past few minutes before deciding to talk to her.

"Hey Tara." Nat said leaning against the railing mirroring the young woman.

"Hey."

"You're not ok."

"I know."

"What's the matter?"

"You know about my mother right?" Nat Nodded. "She sent me a letter." Tara opened her hand and showed the crumpled piece of paper.

"May I?" Nat asked and Tara nodded.

'Tara If you marry Isabel you are no longer part of this family…'

Nat didn't read any further, she stopped and looked at Tara.

"Did anyone tell you about Don and me?"

"No…"

"My mother stood by and just let me marry him, my father was never really there for me and didn't even bother showing up to my wedding. JJ was the one who told me to not marry him, told me he wasn't good for me." Nat sighed. "I stayed with him till he hit me."

"Nat, I don't…"

"Tara I want you to marry Izzy, you make her happy."

"Wow, when did you change your mind?" Tara said.

"Watching you and her during the movie, you held her like you loved her."

"I do."

"You do, I can tell." Nat sighed. "So why are you out here?"

"Why can't my mom just be happy for me?" Tara said holding back a sob.

"Tara…" Nat walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the young girl. "Because your mother is stupid that's why. She so stupid she cant see how much you love Iz, can't see how good you two are for each other, and that there is nothing wrong with you." Nat said holding Tara close. "I'd be extremely proud if you were my daughter. You are so strong Tara, and so many other things that I never was and I was so worried you would be like Don that I never tried to give you a chance, I wish I was like you, and I would be so proud if you were my daughter, your mother is fucking crazy." Nat smiled when Tara chuckled, she stepped back and brushed the hair away from Tara's face. "I don't want you to worry about your mother ok?" Tara nodded. "If you ever need anyone and feel like you can't turn to anyone, come to me, I will always be here for you."

"You don't have to act like I'm your kid Nat."

"Oh I'm not acting like that, I'm acting like you are my friend." She smiled and Tara smiled back.

"Thanks Nat." She hugged Natile who smiled.

"Anytime kido." They broke apart and went back to leaning on the railing.

"Hey Nat…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true, what John says about Paul's heart?"

"Yeah."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be just fine, just gets over excited sometimes."

"Ok… Good because I don't think I'm ready to give him up."

"Ha, you're not the only one."

"Yeah."

"It true about you saving Izzy?"

"I just made her talk…"

"You got into a shower with a person you only knew for a few days."

"It's not like I was forced." Tara laughed.

"You do realize she was breaking right? Dying."

"Nat. Why do you think I got in that damn shower?" Nat smiled and put a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"I'd answer that but you might get offended, plus I'm very glad I am wrong."

"I'm not that type of girl." Tara smiled.

x-x-x

A/N: Yay for having a new computer and my files back, boo for it never being connected to the internet all the way.


	6. Survivalism by Nine Inch Nails

Emily grabbed her running shoes as she pushed the three overly large dogs out the door. Putting the shoes on before getting any further outside she looked up at the dogs and smiled, the dogs were great company for a run since none complained about the pace.

"Alright lets get a move on." She said starting up the drive. Nico trotted along side her while the younger two kept a higher pace. They knew not to get out of Emily's sight for the fear of her wrath again. Emily scratched behind Nico's ears as they ran, looking back up she saw Raiden chasing something as fast as he could Ra not far behind, they disappeared into the thick woods. Emily sighed and followed them, they had sight hounds not scent so they've been lost in the woods before unable to find a way out.

"Boys stop." She said but could hear them still running. Sighing she looked at Nico, "Go home, this may be awhile." Emily said but Nico huffed. Rolling her eyes Emily started after the young dogs Nico at her side. "If we run into a bear you better not out run me." Emily said under her breath, Nico looked up at her. "Sorry." They kept following till suddenly the two dogs came charging at them.

"Hey, stop!" She yelled and the two dogs skidded to a stop a foot from her. "What's wrong with you! You both know better." Emily yelled then was really happy no one could see her screaming at the dogs. Hearing a twig snap she looked up only to see a bear cub. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Emily said looking at the two dogs. "A bear cub!" She growled backing up slowly, not taking her eyes off the cub. "Don't cry… don't cry." She told it and as if it understood it let out a wail, tensing Emily turned and ran as fast as she could out to the road, praying the boys followed. When the two young dogs walked out Emily yelled for them to go home, she waited for a minute as Nico came limping out. "Oh Nic." Emily said walking over to him, he had tuffs of fur missing and black fur in his teeth she checked him out but found no blood on his white fur. "You did good boy." She said walking slowly back to the house with him, stopping as he'd stumble. JJ was waiting at the top of the drive.

"Hey the news said that bears were spotted in town."

"Town the woods, same thing."

"Everything alright?"

"DNR might want to know there is a bear with chunks of Nico fur walking around."

"What? Is everything ok?" JJ knelt down next to Nico looking him over.

"Can I fill you in later, I'd rather be hitting my mutts over the head at the moment."

"So that's why they're cowering in fear?" JJ asked and Emily nodded.

"Next time I'm breaking them Nico was brave enough to hang back."

"Yeah or slower."

"Brave. He's sleeping on the bed tonight."

"No way he's suppose to go out to get cleaned early tomorrow, I am not getting up on a day off."

"What about the couch."

"If mom agrees."

"Good. Now please tell me no one is in the shower."

"You are in luck. They're all out."

"Everyone?"

"Yup, my brothers and Nat took Tara, mom and dad the kids, Trace and the boys too."

"How did that happen?"

"Luck." JJ smiled kissing Emily.

x-x-x

Tara looked at John, then Mike, and last Nat. "Oh I'm screwed."

"So… Tara here's what we wanna know… what are your plans for school?"

"Well… I'm not sure but teacher or nurse or doc…"

"Kids?"

"One day."

"Any side people?"

"Hell Fucking no!" Tara yelled gaining looks. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We have a right to know!"

"Listen close, I am marrying her, no one else, I lover her no one else. I will never hurt her, hinder her, corrupt her… on second thought…"

"Ha she thinks she corrupted Izzy." Nat laughed. Tara smiled as John stood up and hugged her. They all smiled back and Tara knew they approved of her Marry their niece.

"So I say we hit the flea market before going home." Nat said making the two men groan, Tara chuckled at them.


	7. The Man who Can't be moved by the script

Emily sighed falling onto the bed, they had very few days left till her only daughter would be getting married and besides being out of her mind scared. She was also very happy. JJ walked in behind her and looked at the older woman chuckling.

"Little tired there?"

"We have seven teens running around and you ask me if I'm tired?"

"No, we have seven adults. Em, they may be half your age but they are now adults and we need to treat them like so. We did raise our kids to be them."

"I know but they are so energetic."

"So you wanna nap before we have to head to dinner?"

"Please?"

"Alright but I hope you know if we nap we wont be able to shower."

"But I smell like lake."

"So does everyone else."

"Shit…" Emily got up and walked out to the shower. "You coming?"

"Yup." JJ said grabbing an extra towel, she followed Emily into the bathroom. JJ took her shirt off and Emily gasped.

"Gezz Jen…" Emily said running the lightest of touches over her bruised ribs.

"It's fine I've had worse."

"What the hell happened?"

"You have your daughter land sideways on you." JJ huffed and Emily chuckled.

"Hey I was smart enough to not jump on the back of a tube." Emily said and JJ smacked her arm.

"Lets see if I tell you next time about a house full of people needing a shower." JJ huffed and Emily grabbed her around her waist pulling her back to her.

"Oh but darling you love me so much." Emily said kissing her neck, JJ smiled and leaned into Emily.

"Do you think she wants her dad there?" Emily asked after a few minutes.

"No, I don't think she'll want her dad there. She doesn't know anything about him and she never wanted to besides years ago and she was heart broken. He isn't a father in her eyes."

"It's just what girl doesn't want her…"

"Your daughter chose John to stand up for her, told you that you meant the world to her and she's told you she doesn't need a father not when she's got us." JJ said turning to look at Emily. "If there is one thing that child needs less at this moment than her father than I'd be shocked."

"It's just… I feel like a bad…"

"Don't you even say that. Our daughter is alive and healthy, happy and smart, we did just fine. Not a flaw is to be found in our daughter."

"Do you think Tara will be ok with her father being there?"

"That I will not know." Emily looked at JJ and smiled, she kissed her.

"You know how amazing you are?" She asked and JJ nodded.

"I'm told a lot."

"Good, I wouldn't want you forgetting." Emily smiled kissing JJ again.

x-x-x

Tara watched as Izzy chased Jaden around the water. She couldn't help but smile at their antics. The more time she spent watching the more she learned. She watched everyone, the kids, the adults, even the pets. The in laws were a little out cast but neither woman seemed to mind as they got along great and had no children to watch. The grand children were the pride and joy of the family. She walked over to the two women.

"Oh it must be our time!" One smiled.

"Goody. The boys scare you honey?"

"No not really."

"Oh good they listened for once."

"Oh how rude, you've must've heard our names floating around but I'm Dani and that's Samantha."

"I'm Mike's wife and she's John's, and call me Sam. Only my father calls me Samantha."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind being… out cast like you are?"

"Oh no!"

"Are you kidding? Yes we may love the family but sometimes they are just too much."

"And god knows as soon as we have a kid it'll be twice as hard to get time alone."

"So we love it, anyway it's nice to see them all act like kids again."

"Still must say that Emily is kind of crazy for being so involved in the family, but I think she enjoys it. Something about no real family."

"Yeah, mother's crazy and stuff."

"Not really crazy, just never around when Emily grew up." Tara said and the two looked at her like they forgot she was there.

"Oh yes, that was it! Now do tell us, how did you meet our lovely Isabel?" Dani smiled at Tara.

"Oh… well we both were racing cars at one point."

"Oh! Remember the wild child year!" Sam poked Dani's side and Dani nodded.

"Child was a daredevil and one hell of a pissed off girl."

"Yeah well… I sorta brought her outta that."

"Oh you were the one?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you, no one could do anything for her, nearly scared me outta marrying John."

"Why?"

"She hated the idea of having to share him."

"She was scared in all realitiy, she got so lost after losing Zack she just didn't know what to do with herself, and letting new people in to her was like letting in another chance to get hurt." Sam said trying to be reasonable.

"That girl had one hell of a mean streak in her though, scared her mom half to death, hate to say it but I wrote her off, as good as dead she was."

"Dani be nice!" Sam smacked the other woman. "Izzy was cruel to us, because she was scared of us, now look at her, she looks up to us." Sam glared at Dani the whole time but Dani didn't care.

"You're repeating yourself you know?" Tara asked and Dani smiled.

"I like her! Can we keep her?" She asked and Sam chuckled.

"I know, it's just Dani is still wary of Izzy, but had she known her longer like I had she would've known that she didn't meet the normal Izzy at first."

"Bull shit." Dani said and Sam glared at her again.

"You had the chance the year before but no! Someone didn't have the balls to come up here."

"I had only dated him for a year meeting the whole family was not a year thing!"

"Oh and marrying him after 2 years was?" Tara rolled her eyes and walked away, she figured out why they were normally left alone.


	8. What do you want by Jerrod niemann

The door bell rang and Tara made a mad dash for the door trying to beat Izzy there but alas Izzy won. When Izzy turned to face her she knew she was in trouble.

"You told him where we are?"

"Iz, he was our friend."

"Was! Being a very key word, he wanted to hurt us!"

"Izzy, he's in AA, that's why he's here."

"I don't care, get out." Izzy turned to Carson seething.

x-x-x

Emily followed the trail of destruction through the house only to find Carson at the end, sitting outside Tara and Izzy's bedroom door.

"Get out."

"Emily please…" Carson begged.

"It's agent for you."

"Please… I need to talk with Izzy."

"Well right now isn't the time is it?"

"Em… Agent Prentiss… Just I'm sorry."

"Carson you broke into my house, threatened my children and my home, if you have any brains at all you get out of here before JJ gets down here and pops you in the knee." Carson stood up and looked at the door sighing he turned to walk out.

"Can you maybe tell her that I am very sorry?"

"Maybe."

"And congratulations."

"That I'll tell them." Emily said, Carson turned to go back upstairs and out of the house only to have JJ standing behind him.

"Carson…"

"Ms… Jareau…."

"What are…"

"Please don't shoot me." Carson cried out and Emily laughed.

"There a reason I should? Because if so I won't blink."

"No!" Carson jumped back as JJ stepped forward.

"Carson, get out." JJ said and Carson ran as fast as he could.

"You are so nice." Emily smiled walking up to JJ.

"Oh? So where'd he get the idea I'd shoot him?" JJ smiled kissing Emily.

"You do carry a gun."

"As do you my dear."

"Ah, but you see I don't have the best shot of the FBI." Emily smiled kissing JJ again.

x-x-x

Tara sat on the floor on the opposite side of the room from Izzy.

"Are we going to try to talk this out?" She asked and Izzy glared at her.

"Seriously, talk? You wanna talk about something, its days before my wedding and you go and bring someone I despise into my… safe place." Tara stood up and wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"I know you are really mad at me but just hear me out ok? He called me up the other day, he needs to do this for AA, otherwise I wouldn't have even thought about listening to him."

"Fine, I'm still upset though."

"You can be upset, but I think we should allow Carson to talk to us."

"You'll owe me."

"Babe I have nothing left to give, you have my everything." Izzy smiled and kissed Tara.

"Good, because that's all I want." Izzy smiled as Tara laid down on the bed, she crawled into her arms.

"I should tell you, I talked to your aunts."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, this is going to sound really weird, but how do they know each other?"

"They were best friends growing up."

"Ok." Tara chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because they act like it."

"Tell the truth they act like they're together." Izzy laughed and Tara nodded.

"It is cute though."

"Yeah, just think one day we'll be that cute."

"We already are baby." Tara smiled kissing Izzy's shoulder.

x-x-x

Jaden looked around the family as they all lined up for dinner, he was use to it since they've been doing it this way since before he was born. He just didn't like how tight the kitchen was, it worried him since they always had an accident, and today since the oven was on he was really nervous. He felt someone ruffle his hair and looked up, to see Tara smileing down at him.

"I'll make you a deal, you go get Izzy and I two cokes and I'll make your plate ok?" She smiled at him and Jaden sighed nodding.

"Thanks Tara." He said before handing his plate over and running out of the line to the deck where the cooler was.

"That was nice of you." Nat said.

"Yeah well he's scared of getting hurt." Tara said, "So I'll ease his pain." She smiled and Nat smiled. Izzy grinned and turned to kiss Tara.

"Oh no! that rule has been in place for years, no kissing while we are trying to get food." Dani yelled from the back of the line making the other adults laugh.

"Aw come on it is their wedding we are up here for." Emily defended and Dani glared at her.

"Horny teens holding up dinner line."

"Not that long ago it was you Dani." JJ reminded and Dani scoffed.

"At least I didn't do it on the counter."

"Ok! New topic." Izzy yelled and leaned up to whisper in Tara's ear. "We are eating far away from them." Tara chuckled and nodded her agreement.


	9. Only Everything by Marc Broussard

Ra woke up to see Tara walking out the big glass door, he jumped over the couch to tag along. He really likes Tara she was always good to him even when he had done something wrong. She smiled down at him scratching his ears.

"So how are you enjoying our time up here? Chase anything good? Eat something yummy?" Tara looked out over the yard. "Do you think she cares? I mean about my dad being here and he's in jail?" Ra looked up at her and sneezed. "I didn't think so… I just worry what if…" She looked at him and sighed, "You have no idea what I'm talking about… she got a letter, I didn't mean to see it. I think it's from him, I don't want to know." Tara looked out over the lake. "I just wish these past few days were easier, Carson being here just threw us into a slump." Tara sighed. "I really do love her, and when she hurts I hurt."

x-x-x

Izzy woke up to find Tara wasn't there, she sighed and pulled out the letter she put in the night stand. She opened it and pulled the paper out, staring at it, not sure if she really wanted to read it. Sighing she opened it and read it.

'Isabel,

I may be your father but I don't deserve to be. I wrote this letter to tell you out of all the mistakes I've made you are not one of them, Emily would have told you the same as a child, and I am very proud of you.

J.T.'

Izzy looked down at the letter and huffed, getting up she went to her parents' room across the hall, banging on the door.

"Nine in the morning, you better need me." Izzy heard her mother curse before the door opened.

"What the fuck!" Izzy yelled handing the letter over. Emily quickly read it before chuckling.

"Isabel, J.T. may have read about you getting married, they do get the paper, this letter is him trying to play daddy."

"I don't care, I hate him."

"You don't know him."

"So? He's a killer!"

"Izzy calm down, he doesn't care, you shouldn't either."

"I want him gone."

"Is, he is in jail, you are safe."

"He's still breathing."

"Isabel! We raised you better than this."

"He's a killer and his blood runs in my veins."

"So does mine, and look how different we can be. Look at grandma and me, we are completely different. His blood means nothing, not a damn thing, you were raised to care, if you didn't we wouldn't be fighting me right now. You wouldn't be upset. You wouldn't be marrying Tara."

"He…"

"Is nothing to you but a donor. Izzy, you have to remember not everyone is evil."

"Actually, Emily maybe we should call Hotch up and have him bring Ashley up with them…" JJ said stepping up behind Emily.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Emily hugged Izzy. "It's ok to be upset you know?" Izzy nodded against Emily's shoulder crying. "You are a very smart kid Iz, we raised you right." Emily rubbed her daughters back trying to get her to calm down. "What else can I do for you?" She asked softly and Izzy sniffled, shaking her head.

"I'm just going to go find Tara." She said walking away from Emily and JJ.

"She'll be ok right?"

"Yeah, she will." Emily smiled kissing JJ's forehead. "Let's go back to sleep for a little while."

x-x-x

"Ashley can you come up to my office." Hotch said walking pass the team.

"Oh someone's in trouble." Morgan grinned from ear to ear and Ashley rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah Hotch I'm coming." She said following her boss up to his office.

"Shut the door." He said and Ashley sighed, thinking she was in trouble.

"Sir?"

"Ash, I got a call this morning, from Emily and JJ… They understand if you don't want to join us this weekend but they would like it if you did."

"May I ask why?"

"Two reasons, first off you are now part of our family, secondly, Izzy is the daughter of J.T. Scott."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"If I can have the time off, I'll gladly join you."

"Consider it done." Hotch smiled. "Oh and Ashley, I know no one was there to help you understand things but maybe you can help Izzy."

"I'll do my best sir." Ashley said smiling as she walked out and back to her desk.

"Hmmm last time I saw someone smile that much after getting the close door treatment by Hotch was right around oh nine months before Jack was born." Morgan chuckled and Ashley smacked his arm.

"Shut up Morgan!" She yelled and blushed.

"I know you wouldn't do that to Hailey, plus she can kick your ass."

"I know!" She laughed and smiled, "Guess who is going with you guys this weekend?"

"No way! This is going to be so awesome! We have to start planning our evil plans." Morgan grinned and Ashley smiled.


	10. Back and Forth by Foo Fighters

It was three in the morning and Emily still laid awake in JJ's arms, she was too tired to do anything else besides lay in those arms that were protecting her from the outside world. Yet when Jaden comes padding into their room saying he can't sleep Emily can't get out of the bed quick enough. Soon she's sitting upstairs watching her son sleep. He looked so much like Emily and yet so much like JJ too, he might have Emily's eyes and hair but his face shape and structure was all JJ. Emily kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and down to her room again, only to run into Izzy.

"Hey."

"Hey." Emily smiled back at her daughter. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Just thinking."

"Yeah." Emily sat on the couch Izzy sitting next to her, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's not any different is it?"

"No, it's not." Emily said.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you sleep with him?" Izzy asked looking at Emily, who sighed.

"Cause I could."

"Did you realize…"

"What he was? No I didn't, but I don't regret it, he gave me you. You are the best thing I have in my life."

"I know, it's just…."

"Isabel, look at me." Emily said wiping the tears from her daughters eyes. "You are perfect, inside and out." Emily kissed her forehead. "No matter whose child you are."

"Ok mom." Izzy said hugging her mom.

"Now go to bed, the team will be up here soon, and well lets put it this way, we're screwed." She smiled as Izzy laughed, heading back to bed.

x-x-x

"Can you please never allow him to drive again." Garcia got out of the car and ran up to Izzy pulling her into a huge hug, little Alex following close behind. "Oh look at you! You look stunning!"

"Um, aunt Pen, I'm in a bathing suit with wind hair." Izzy laughed.

"Still baby girl you look amazing."

"Ok." Izzy smiled knowing not to fight anymore.

"Oh and look at you!" Pen moved to Tara wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey Pen."

"She being good to you?" Pen asked and Tara nodded. The rest of the team piled out of the two trucks, Ashley pulled Izzy over to the side.

"You got a moment?" She asked and Izzy nodded. The two walked to the back yard down to the lake.

"How are you?" Izzy asked, she only knew the other woman for a little while now.

"Doing good, I heard you may need someone to talk to?"

"I'm fine, my moms are being over bearing."

"You know, my dad was a serial killer." This got Izzy's attention. "Yeah, and look at me, I'm perfectly fine."

"How do you do it?"

"I learned I have to accept his apology even if I know its bull shit." Ashley looked at the younger girl. " I know that even if he was a part of me, I will never be like him, it is not who he was but who I am. He chose to hurt those people, I decided to save those people."

"He's a killer though."

"And your mother is too…"

"My mom has not…"

"Yes she has, but it was her job."

"It's different."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" Izzy yelled and Ashley sighed.

"Izzy calm down ok, it is different, but even the closest people to us can make mistakes and we forgive them. You may want to think about doing that for J.T. and Carson."

"How do you know about Carson?" Izzy asked looking at Ashley.

"I'm stuck in a car for hours with Garcia and Morgan and you still have to ask me?"

"Oh." Izzy laughed and smiled.

"You should hear him out, because he needs to change, and this is a step toward that."

"Yeah." Izzy sighed and they were quiet for a minute. "What if I don't think I can forgive him?"

"You don't have to forgive him, you just need to let him say he's sorry."

"Would you go with me?"

"Yes, if you wanted me there."

"Alright." Izzy smiled and Ashley gave her a one armed hug.

"You'll be ok Izzy." Ashley smiled "So Tara is good right?"

"Perfect." Izzy smiled and Ashley nods.

"Good because I don't want to have to kick her ass." She laughed and Izzy smiled.

"I should actually go talk to her."

"Alright, anyway I think I might just go egg Morgan into getting in the water."

"That's way too easy." Izzy smirked and walked back up the stairs. Tara was at the top smiling at Izzy.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Izzy smiled walking right into Tara's open arms. "So we should call Carson up."

"Oh?"

"And hear him out."

"What made you change your mind."

"The fact that he needs to do it to better himself, I cant be the reason why he doesn't change."

"Good." Tara smiled and kissed Izzy's forehead. "Am I forgiven for telling him where we are?"

"Maybe… I haven't decided yet."

"How can I help you decide?"

"Kiss me and we'll see." Izzy said and Tara pulled her to her, kissing her passionately.

"Better?"

"Hmm… I guess."

"You guess?" Tara gasped and kissed Izzy again keeping her flush against her.

"Ok ok, all is forgiven." Izzy smiled up at Tara.

"I'm so going to beat you!" Ashley yelled as her and Morgan came charging down the hill, Tara grabbed Izzy and stepped back so as not to get run over. They watched as Morgan carried Alex and picked Ashley up on his way down the stairs and ran into the water. Looking back at the deck they saw the rest of their large miss matched family smiling down at them.


	11. Heaven by Los Lonely Boys

It was quick, Paul opened the door letting the boys outside when he spotted Izzy down on the dock. He walked down there sitting next to her, dipping his feet into the still water next to her.

"Grandpa…"

"Yes Isabel?"

"Why did you let JJ marry my mother?"

"I didn't let her, or allow her, I knew I had no choice."

"Did you like my mother?"

"I loved her from the moment I met her."

"Why?"

"Because she treated my daughter right, and made her happy. I saw how much my daughter cared for your mother and you, and how much you two cared for her, who was I to stand in the way of that?"

"Weren't you disappointed in her?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because she married a woman."

"No Isabel." He lifted her chin so she looked up at him. "No matter if you marry a man or woman all anyone cares about is if you are happy. I know Tara makes you happy, and you make her happy. No one has a right to stand in your way."

"I'm worried Grandpa."

"I know, but it'll work out." He told his granddaughter kissing her forehead. "You will make a lot of people very proud and happy tomorrow. I want you to remember that no matter what you chose to do with your life we will always be proud of you. Even if you chose to not walk down that isle tomorrow."

"I know grandpa… I just for as much as I love Tara, and I really do, I know that being with her is going to be a very hard thing. I'm not talking about her and I, just others will not view us the same as they would if I was with a man."

"There will be good days and bad days, just like any marriage, but if you truly love her then you will make it. I could rant about the building blocks of a good relationship but I wont be that mean to you." He smiled hugging Izzy.

"Thank you."

"When you are ready for that rant though I'll willingly give it to you." He grinned and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Now I should get moving, your grandmother will not be happy with me if I don't start dinner soon." He said before leaving Izzy to her thoughts, before long Ashley was sitting next to her.

"Hey munchkin." She said running a hand up and down Izzy's back. "Everything ok?"

"Just thinking, I feel like everything is happening so quickly."

"Yeah, but that's ok, cause soon it'll be over and you'll be back at normal speed." Ashley smiled and Izzy chuckled. They looked up to see Morgan and Tara coming down the stairs toward them.

"Hey you two, so little Alex came up with a plan." Morgan grinned taking a seat next to Ashley so Tara could sit next to Izzy.

"Oh and what is this devious plan?" Ashley grinned.

"Well, since tonight is the night before the wedding and tensions will be oh so high, she thinks while we're all watching the movie of the night, she bought a remote control mouse today."

"Oh this is perfect!" Ashley grinned and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but for now, how about you and I get out of sight?" Tara leaned over and asked Izzy who grinned and nodded again. "Alright you two, we shall see you later, we're off to go find some trouble."

"Oh with you two it shouldn't be too hard to find." Morgan joked and Ashley chuckled.

x-x-x

Emily looked over at JJ across the room, she nodded her head off to the side and both women walked out of the overcrowded room.

"Thank god." JJ said hugging Emily, she rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "It is getting way too crazy in there." Emily nodded her agreement. "Why don't we walk down to the store, get us some us time?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Emily smiled taking JJ's hand in hers, they started up the driveway.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you up here?"

"How could I forget? I felt so welcome even though your parents didn't know me at all."

"They knew you were special to me." JJ smiled and Emily nodded.

"They welcomed Izzy and myself with open arms, and I'm very grateful for that."

"Are you kidding me? You brought Izzy and my mom started making Iz call her grandma as soon as she saw her."JJ smiled as she remembered her mother sitting with a five year old Izzy in her lap teaching her about the birds that were all around them, Izzy was fascinated by it all.

"Well would you look at that." Emily chuckled nudging JJ she pointed out their daughter and Tara sitting down by the beach of the empty lot a few houses from their home.

"Just like us in some ways." JJ smiled.

"Jaden pull the reins!" They heard Morgan yell just as Jaden came flying by in a makeshift chariot with their three dogs pulling it.

"Morgan!" Emily yelled starting after her son, JJ stood there stunned, Ashley jogged up besides her.

"Please tell me you did not put my son on a…"

"Not just your son, little Sasha is on there too. Lydia opted out."

"Oh good Zack's parents did make it! And Lydia." JJ smiled, another car pulled up beside the house, and Mark stepped out, stretching.

"Hey Ms. P!" He grinned waving before jogging over to JJ.

"Hey Mark, not too bad of a drive I hope?"

"Nope but I lost my parents."

"They ok?"

"Yeah, Gin's with them, they'll make it here ok." Mark smiled again. "Now, I think I'll go run after Jaden with Morgan and Emily seeing as they're about to pass." He chuckled and jumped in front of the three large dogs, making them stop. He unhooked the dogs letting them go over to JJ.

"I cannot believe you hooked my dogs up to a wagon for my son to ride in!" Emily growled at Morgan pulling Jaden and Sasha from the fake chariot.

"They wanted to!" Morgan said throwing his arms up, "And Ashley suggested it." He said before walking away, he hugged Mark smiling.

"Up to no good I see?"

"You joining in?"

"If you'll let me." Mark grinned.

"Awesome!" Morgan turned to Ashley. "This is the best person to have on your side."

"Oh she knows me, I've worked with her a few times for odds and ends." Mark walked over to Ashley hugging her.

"You've grown again I swear!" She joked. "Did you bring Ego?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I did." Mark walked over to the car and pulled out a small puppy, he handed him over to Ashley.

"There is my baby." Ashley smiled.

"Oh he won't be a baby long." JJ smiled.

"I took that trip up to Ohio and picked him up, he's the runt but didn't act like it." Ashley smiled putting the puppy on the ground the three other dogs looked down at Ego, who barked happily.

"I'm glad you did." JJ said looking back over at Emily who was holding Jaden upside-down, as Morgan tickled him, Izzy and Tara could just barely be seen still sitting on shore, she picked the puppy up. "You little one are going to be adored in this very large dysfunctional family." JJ said chuckling to herself as her dogs looked at her like she was betraying them. "Oh boys, relax, he's your cousin, not brother." She said putting him back on the ground and the other dogs followed him around the yard, Ashley, Emily and JJ broke out into laughter when Mark, Morgan, Jaden, Lydia and Sasha started following the dogs around in a perfect straight line. The laughter caught Izzy and Tara's attention making them come check out what was going on, Tara chuckled wrapping her arms around Izzy, kissing the top of her head.

"Mark you will never live this down." She said and Mark shrugged.

"It's fun so whatever."


	12. Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood

Emily woke up and took a deep breath, today was the day. Izzy would be married in the matter of hours, her only daughter married. Getting up slowly she made her way out of the room down the hall, music started playing, it was Taps.

"Morgan!" Emily yelled hearing snickering she found Ashley and Morgan around the corner, as soon as they saw her they ran to hide behind JJ who was holding Alex chuckling.

"Just you wait! One day little Alex right there will get married. Just you fucking wait!" Emily said glaring at them. Morgan shook his head taking Alex from JJ and went upstairs, Ashley looked at Emily one last time before hurrying after Morgan.

"Aw you'll be fine." JJ said hugging her wife.

"How is she doing?"

"Just fine, out on the lake already."

"Shouldn't she be…"

"Em, shut up. It's a very plain wedding ok? Nothing fancy hell she wanted to wear jeans."

"Alright, alright." Emily said kissing JJ's forehead. "Everything is set?"

"Well that's something you and I need to talk about."

"Oh god… what?"

"Nico is moving extremely slowly after jumping in the lake yesterday. Emily I think it's about time we started thinking about letting him go."

"How about after today?"

"How about we talk to the kids now?"

"Jay…"

"Emily he's dying."

"Baby advil?" Emily said hopeful.

"Alright, and we talk tomorrow deal?"

"Deal."

x-x-x

Izzy had her arms wrapped around Tara as they rode around the lake on the jetski.

"So this is it." Tara said.

"It is."

"You excited?"

"Yeah." Izzy smiled.

"Nervous?"

"It's like… you know the feeling you get doing something again after its been a long time? Like snowmobiling, jet skiing, tubing, driving?"

"Yeah."

"That feeling."

"So you just gotta face it and do it?"

"Yup." Izzy smiled but the jet ski tipped as she shifted her weight. When they surfaced both laughing Tara swam over to Izzy, she pulled her to her and kissed her.

"Well I say we take this as a sign." Tara smirked. "A very good sign."

"I say the same." Izzy smiled grabbing on to the jet ski. "We'll be an amazing couple."

"Be? We are." Tara grinned.

"Help me flip it over? Izzy asked turning away from Tara, who chuckled kissing Izzy's neck before helping to flipe the old machine over.

"Now, your going to start old fella." Izzy said climbing on the back, Tara got ready to jump on, starting the jet ski Tara pulled herself up as Izzy slowly started to pull the throttle.

"We should go get ready, god knows Pen can't wait to get her hands on you." Tara said and Izzy nodded laughing. They pulled up to the dock and Tara jumped off pulling the jetski up on shore clipping it in, she looked up at Izzy who was sitting on the doc with her feet in the water. Walking over to her, she sat down next to her.

"I'm glad your dad will be there." Izzy said as she felt Tara's arms around her.

"I'm glad the whole family is here, and that you'll be there." Tara said and Izzy laughed.

"Yes I'll be there, you better be there."

"I will…" Tara said kissing Izzy's forehead. Standing she helped Izzy up. "Come on we got to get moving." She hugged Izzy taking her hand they went up to the house before getting swept away by different family members.

x-x-x

Izzy looked at the clock it was an hour till she would be married, she didnt hear Emily walk in.

"Hey Isabel… we should talk."

"Talk? Or rant?"

"Just a chat."

"Alright talk away mom." Izzy said turning to face her mother.

"I don't want to upset you but you know I'll be asking this."

"Yes mom, I really do want to marry Tara. I can't see myself being happy without her." Izzy turned back to the mirror.

"Good." Emily stood behind Izzy looking at her daughter in the mirror. "I'm very proud of you."

"I know mom."

"I love you Iz." Emily smiled kissing the top of her head, Izzy turned around and hugged her mom tightly.

x-x-x

Rossi knocked on the door where Tara was hidden behind.

"Open." He heard before walking in. "Hey Dave." Tara smiled at him hugging the older man.

"Hey kido, so I have a few things to talk to you about, before you… well you know." He smiled at her.

"Alright."

"And no jumping and screaming ok?"

"Ok Dave." Tara chuckled.

"Now first off, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Um… yes?"

"Alright and lastly… you have three very dashing men wonder who is walking you down the aisle."

"what?"

"Your father, Trace and John, I'd throw myself into the mix but pit against them I know I'd win so I'm leveling the playing field." He smirked and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Sure Dave, and tell Trace that it's him please?"

"You sure you don't want me?"

"Sorry Dave." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Will do." He smiled at her. "You look wonderful Tara, you really do."

"Thanks Dave."

"I'm going to send JJ in now ok?"

"Sure." She smiled and Dave stepped out letting JJ in.

"Hey honey." JJ said walking up to Tara, who turned around and wrapped her arms around JJ.

"I'm so nervous." Tara said.

"I know Tara." JJ said stroking the young girl's hair. "It'll be ok, and over in an hour I promise."

"How's Izzy doing?"

"Emily is with her right now."

"Good."

"Do you want me to send your dad in?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Would you mind?"

"No honey you are my daughter too." JJ smiled "What else do you need to do?"

"Honestly… nothing." Tara said and JJ laughed.

"Alright perfect," JJ smiled and looked out the door, "Come on guys!" JJ said and Tara looked over her shoulder as the team and most the family including Mark and other friends walked in.

"Hey Tara!" Mark hugged her and Tara grinned from ear to ear. "Ok first thing is first, who took the whose line DVDs?" He said as Morgan came running in with them in his hands.

"Got them kid." He said and Garcia rolled her eyes.

"That's my husband, forgets his head if it's not screwed on." She smiled when he turned and kissed her.

"Yes but at least I have not forgotten my daughter yet."

"Oh way out of line mister." She said picking Alex up facing her toward him. "Who was suppose to pick her up that day anyway?"

"I was on a case!"

"I was being revaluated." Garcia said and Alex started to cry, JJ stepped up and took the girl.

"Come on kids, let's watch Drew Carry and be happy." She said, everyone found a place to sit and watch, they had a good 40 minutes before everyone had to start figuring out where to be.

x-x-x

Emily looked up at Tara who was shaking taking Trace's hand, she jogged up to the young girl.

"Tara." She said and the girl turned and hugged her. "Hey honey it'll be ok, but I wanted you to have this." Emily took out a box out of purse and handed it to Tara. "Something, well old and blue." She smiled kissing Tara's cheek. "I'll see you down there." She said, then turned to Trace. "Do not let her fall." She warned and he smiled and nodded. When Emily walked away Tara opened the box and saw the same necklace JJ wore at their wedding.

"Here, turn around." Trace said slipping it on his younger sister's neck. "Now come on you don't expect the whole world to wait for you do you?"

"Actually… today yes I do." She smiled and Trace laughed.

"Alright, don't make me look like a loser." He said.

"You do the same and we'll be just fine." Tara smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you Trace."

x-x-x

Izzy looked up to see her mothers walking toward her, JJ had Emily's hand tightly in her's.

"Mom." She said hugging both women.

"Hey baby girl." Emily smiled kissing the top of her head. "Well first we wanted you to have this." Emily handed the matching box to Izzy. Izzy looked at them and smiled, it was the necklace Emily wore at her wedding to JJ, Emily slipped it on to her and kissed the top of her head again.

"You'll be fine Izzy, and we're right there with you." JJ said kissing her forehead. "I got to go ok?"

"Ok mommy." Izzy said hugging JJ tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." JJ said smiling, a tear escaping, she turned and walked away quickly. Emily smiled and looked at Izzy.

"Ready?"

"Always." She smiled taking her mother's hand, they walked out of the house together and down the hill. Emily smiled when they saw everyone, she knew Izzy only saw Tara and didn't blame her daughter, Tara was stunning in the simple white dress. When they got down to the alter Emily hugged Izzy one last time and Izzy whispered in her ear.

"She's good mom, we'll be good."

"I know Izzy, I know." Emily smiled kissing her forehead. Emily walked to stand behind the group standing behind Izzy. Mike leaned over to her.

"You did good Em." He said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you." She said softly back, she looked out over everyone, it wasn't a huge wedding but they did draw a crowd. Besides the whole team being there, and all of JJ's family and Emily's mother, Tara's father showed up, along with some friend's of Tara's, Mark stood proudly behind Tara, his hand on her shoulder every once in a while. Sasha was in her father's lap as they smiled at Izzy. Garcia held Alex while Jack held Lydia up so she could see Jaden who was standing beside Izzy with the rings. Even the dogs were there. Emily looked at JJ who had tears running down her cheeks, looking back up at the preacher she reached out for JJ's hand, she pulled her up next to her putting an arm around her. This was an important moment, she wanted JJ to feel part of it, no matter what. Looking around she realized everyone felt a part of it anyways, but JJ was her mother, to her it was different.

When Tara turned to Izzy to put the ring on her finger she couldn't help but smile at her and she shook, and as soon as the preacher said to kiss her, Tara was dead to the world besides Izzy. She wrapped her arms around Izzy's waist and pulled her tightly to her kissing her softly, Izzy's arms wrapped around her neck, when they separated Izzy buried her head into Tara's neck.

"I love you so much Tara." She said kissing her neck.

"Oh believe me Izzy, I know." She smiled. "I love you too."


	13. I Loved Her First by Heartland

When all was said in done, and the DJ realized he was on the wrong side of the lake the whole day was not as bad as Emily had thought it'd be. Mark kept looking around at all the people eating before standing up and tapping his glass with his knife.

"Good evening everyone." He smiled, "Well assuming you all know either Tara or Izzy, right?" He looked around and some people were nodding others hadn't looked up from their plates yet, Tara smacked his arm. "Well moving on now." He chuckled and most everyone chuckled back. "I met Tara on one of the toughest days of her life, no not today I swear." He smiled when some people laughed. "I could've sworn she thought I was hot and that would be why she stopped to talk to me, but I was wrong she stopped cause she needed someone to talk to. I remember having started to get closer to her, this girl who I still think to this day is not only hot but a gorgeous woman,"

"Watch yourself Mark." Izzy warned and Mark chuckled.

"Now, now I know who she belongs to." He grinned. "She was such an awkward child before you knew her Izzy, but she grew into her own. I was really close to Tara when I met Izzy, and from the moment I met her, I knew Tara would never look back. So sadly I gave up all hope and tried to help them see the light at the end of the long ass tunnel… and look where I am now! Sitting up here talking to all of you about little old Tara and Izzy, and how they are happily married now!" Mark grinned. "So this is to that awkward girl I met so long ago and a wonderful life with Isabel!"

"To Tara and Izzy." Everyone rose their glasses cheering. Emily smiled as Morgan and Dave stood up.

"Ok, hold your horses." Morgan chuckled as the whole BAU team stood up, "You heard Mark's side of things, and well we would give you our whole story but instead we all agreed on this."

"Isabel." JJ smiled standing up. "Tara."

"You guys shall always have us." The team smiled saying at once, and Izzy smiled nodding, Tara kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you guys." Tara smiled, the rest of dinner went by quickly, everyone kept switching tables to mingle with new people. Elizabeth and Kirk had become inseparable, Mark was introducing Gin to as many people as he could, very proud of his girl getting into UCLA and that both of them would be moving there at the end of summer. Jaden was following Lydia around like a lost puppy, speaking of puppies, Ashley had Ego in her arms, she handed him off to Alex and the three larger dogs followed. Emily walked over to JJ wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Hey." JJ smiled up at Emily kissing her. It was different now, or so they both felt, JJ turned to look at Emily. "It'll be ok, I promise." She smiled when Emily kissed her again.

"I know, I'm just so… That's my daughter."

"Yes it is." JJ smiled. "They are our daughters." She said and Emily nodded, she stepped away from JJ before walking over to Trace.

"Ready?"

"Always." He smiled walking out onto the fake dance floor.

"That is my cue, ladies and gentle men, could you clear the floor for the two brides and their… lets just say adults." The man chuckled and smiled at Emily, they had a long history and he knew Izzy since she was barely two, running around at the Prentiss functions. Tara took Izzy's hand and walked down to the floor with her wife, kissing her she walked over to Trace while Izzy walked to Emily.

"Hey baby girl." Emily smiled taking Izzy in her arms.

"Don't let me fall."

"Never." Emily smiled, looking over at Trace and Tara.

"Look at you, all gorgeous still!" Trace grinned. "I would've put money down on you being naked by now." He smirked when Tara smacked his arm.

"Just shut up and dance."

"Yes your highness." He smirked and Tara rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Anytime darlin'" He smiled as the music began, he let out a laugh and looked over to Emily and Izzy. "Babe, I'd take this song to heart if I were you." He said and Tara looked at him curious. "It's 'I loved her First'."

"Oh." Tara smiled looking over to Emily who was watching them. About half way through the song Trace asked to dance with Izzy and Emily agreed taking Tara.

"I don't have to say it do i?"

"No, you don't." Tara smiled.

"Good because even if you do hurt her I don't think I'll be able to do anything about it, cause you're my baby too."

"Just take good care of her Isabel, that's all I ask." Trace said and Izzy nodded.

"No one can replace you for her, but I will protect her just as much as you have all these years." Izzy said.

"Good cause I loved her first." Trace said and Izzy chuckled.

"I know Trace, you'll never know how much I owe you for today." When the song ended Trace took Emily's arm and they walked off the floor. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily.

"That was beautiful Em." She said watching Tara take Izzy in her arms as another song started up, it was You and Me by Dave Matthews. Emily smiled swaying with JJ watching their daughters. When the song was finished everyone clapped and cheered, it wasn't long before nearly everyone was out dancing.

"You know you should get Izzy and Tara to…" Elizabeth said walking up to Emily

"Mother… please stop it's their wedding, you are just a guest." Emily said. "Now I'd like to go share a few dances with my wife and friends if you don't mind."

"Actually Elizabeth, I was hoping you'd join me on the floor too." Kirk said taking Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh look budding romance." Garcia said and Emily shot her a look.

"Don't you have a toddler to run after?"

"Why don't you have a look see for yourself." Garcia said and Emily spotted Morgan with Alex on his shoulders dancing around.

"Oh he still has his moves doesn't he?" JJ joked and they laughed.

"Even a two year old can't damper them." Emily grinned, before taking JJ out to the floor, Garcia followed and they all joined up with the team dancing.

Mark was with Gin and the group of Trace's friends all finding their own girl to dance with. Jaden had politely asked Lydia to dance and she accepted, even though neither knew what to do besides sway back and forth. John, Mike and Paul all had their wives out on the floor, Nat was chatting up the DJ who was grinning and blushing like a fool. All in all everything seemed perfect to the girls.


	14. Honey Bee by Blake Shelton

Tara stood at the top of the driveway arms crossed over her chest waiting for the rest of the group to join her. After all the really young kids were put to bed the 'delinquent' ones decided to go up to the trading post for night time fun while the adults started a poker game. Izzy walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her tightly kissing her neck.

"Hey you." She said and Tara turned to face her, she could hear the boys laughing at the bottom of the driveway.

"Hey."

"You want to go or no?"

"Yeah, you said it'll be tons of fun." Tara smiled resting her forehead against Izzy's.

"You just look tired, it's kind of a long walk."

"Yeah that's ok though, just long day."

"Ah, you have the air effect." Izzy smiled and Tara looked at her like she was crazy. "Almost everyone up here gets effected at one point or another, it's the amount of exercise and activity verse the intake of food, you can never keep up, I just recently started being able to stay up past ten at night, and I still can't sleep past eleven in the morning." Izzy said her arms slipping around Tara's neck while Tara's moved around her waist.

"How come I've never had this before up here?"

"You have, just it wasn't as noticeable, see then everyone here was tired and we didn't notice the time, but with new comers and non active people we do. Either that or marrying me, the stress finally got to you." Izzy grinned

"Hmm… I guess so." Tara said smiling, she kissed Izzy again before Mark could be heard scoffing behind her. "What Marcus?"

"Sorry, just… I thought there were rules about weddings?"

"Oh like what?" Tara glared at him.

"Oh you know." Trace joined in. "No seeing the bride."

"The night before, not after we got married."

"No sex."

"Yeah not a rule." Tara laughed. "Though may I suggest you use the earplugs I so kindly left in your rooms tonight." She smirked and Izzy smacked her arm.

"Be good."

"I was." Tara smiled kissing Izzy again, stepping back she took her hand and the group started the walk.

"Why are we doing this again?" Mark asked more whining than anything.

"Cause we can." Trace said.

"Guys wait up!" Everyone turned to see Ashley running up to them.

"What happened to the poker game?"

"Rossi raised the stakes way too high for my taste and they said I'm closer to your guys age so I just left."

"Then join us we're heading up to the store." Trace said throwing his arm over Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh smooth talker, be careful." She smiled and everyone chuckled as Trace removed his arm.

"Oh shot down buddy." Mark said sliding up next to Trace. "Don't worry you'll find someone."

"Oh it's not like he hasn't." Jackson said.

"Hey, I did not fall for her."

"You just slept with her."

"Oh come on guys lay off him." Jack said coming to Trace's rescue.

"I like him, can I keep him?"

"I'll eat you out of house and home."

"Right."

"Come on kids, the quicker we get there the quicker we get junk food." Ashley said and the boys grinned. Izzy walked hand in hand with Tara not far behind the group.

"You ok?" She asked resting her head on Tara's shoulder.

"I'm just tired."

"We can go back you know? Go to bed."

"It's ok Izzy, we wouldn't want them getting lost anyway, god knows we'll get a call of a bunch of howling boys and Ashley going oh shit oh shit." Tara smirked and Izzy laughed.

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah Iz, I'm just a bit frazzled, it was a big day." Tara said stopping Izzy, she circled her arms around Izzy kissing her. "I love you so much Isabel, no matter what." Tara said.

"I know, I love you too." Izzy smiled kissing Tara. "Now what's really bothering you?"

"We talked about moving earlier this week, about our plans to save money and move out of your parents house soon. I think we should get on our feet first, and get out of college." Tara blurted out quickly.

"I was thinking the same." Izzy smiled.

"Oh… what about kids?"

"Honey, all in due time, I promise." Izzy smiled and kissed Tara again, who sighed and hugged her wife. "Now who would've thought that on our wedding night we'd be walking to a rundown store and sleeping in a room right next to my mothers?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't change a thing." Tara grinned.

x-x-x

"I'm out." Emily sighed again throwing her cards on the table making JJ laugh.

"When did I become the card shark?"

"When you told me I'd die tonight." Emily said.

"Sorry Emily but sometimes you just get a shit hand." Dave said.

"I love that every time you deal I get shit card."

"Oh you think I'm a cheat?"

"Maybe."

"Then how come JJ wins this hand?"

"Sorry love I was in on the cheating thing too." JJ grinned and everyone laughed.

"So who would've thought that the night after a wedding we'd be sitting around playing poker while all the kids are off somewhere." Morgan said and everyone nodded.

"You know, I'm glad. I really am." Emily smiled, once again everyone nodded.

"To our girls!" Rossi raised his glass.

"To our family." JJ raised her and everyone toasted. JJ looked over at Emily and smiled, she leaned over and kissed her wife. "May the newest member find peace and happiness with us."

"Yeah right, what peace and happiness do we offer!" Reid joked and everyone laughed.

"Just think, this is just the beginning for them."

"For all of us." Hotch said and everyone nodded.

x-x-x

A/n: sorry if it feels like a filler chapter, but it does a have a few plotlines that'll lead into the next set of stories… which shall either be named either Ataraxia or Like a California King. This is the end for this set, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
